Instants de Vies
by Loubett
Summary: Bon c'est sur que l'elfe de maison allait devoir enlever toute la sauce tomate des murs, mais au moins ce n'était pas du sang. Et ça, c'était déjà bien.
1. Au moins ça c'est fait

_Salut ! Voici un petit recueil de drabbles ou d'OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_C'est né à la suite d'un repas de famille, où chez moi, on retrouve un peu cette ambiance._

_Bonne lecture, et comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR._

_Oubliez pas la petite review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul :)  
><em>

- "Vous savez, tout le monde a des formes. C'est juste plus développé chez certaines personnes.

- Il vaut mieux avoir des formes. C'est signe de bonne santé. Tandis que la pâleur de votre fils fait penser à un problème de santé… Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

- Au moins, mon fils n'a pas besoin d'épouser quelqu'un de riche pour pouvoir payer le loyer à la fin du mois.

- Peut-être, mais nous n'avons pas eu à payer pour que notre fille ait de bonne notes, et soit première de sa promotion.

- Au moins, notre fils n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque.

- Notre fille ne vit pas aux crochets de ses parents. Elle a un métier, elle.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que notre fils n'a pas de métier ?

- A ce que je sache, père au foyer n'est pas un métier. Surtout quand il n'y a pas d'enfants…

- Cette fois c'en est trop ! Sortez de chez moi !

- Mais nous ne sommes pas chez vous. Nous sommes dans la maison que vous avez offert aux enfants.

- C'est donc chez moi !

- A moins que vous n'ayez un titre de propriété à votre nom de cette maison, nous ne sommes pas chez vous !"

Finalement, en y regardant bien, ce repas de famille ne s'était pas si mal passé. Les parents de Drago n'avait cassé que la vaisselle du mariage (qui était moche soit dit en passant) et ses parents à elle, s'étaient servi du pain de viande comme arme de riposte. Bon c'est sur que l'elfe de maison allait devoir enlever toute la sauce tomate des murs, mais au moins ce n'était pas du sang. Et ça, c'était déjà bien.


	2. Imagination débordante !

_Pour celui là, vous pouvez dire merci à mon papa. Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin._

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé (mais si vous avez aimé c'est tout aussi bien de le dire) =)_

_Bien sur, tout est à JKR !  
><em>

- "Hermione !

- …

- Hermioooone !

- …

- Hermioooooooone !

- Quoi ?

- C'est horrible !

- Quoi ?

- Scorpius ne m'a pas ajouté dans ses amis !

- Ah.

- "Ah" ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Ton fils a honte de moi sur facebook et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Ah." ?

- Bon attends. Je vais chercher la bouteille de whisky et on va se bourrer la gueule pour oublier ça.

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

- Mais tu t'entends ?

- Mais c'est grave ! Je suis sur qu'il nous cache quelque chose de grave.

- A mon avis, sa petite amie est enceinte et il ne veut pas qu'on l'apprenne.

- Oh Merlin ! Je vais être Grand Père !

- Quoi ?

- Et il va rater sa vie, il sera au chômage et vivra de son héritage ! Ca se trouve il cherchera même à nous tuer pour le toucher plus tôt !

- Mais…

- Et la mère !

- Quelle mère ?

- La mère de l'enfant ! Tu m'écoutes des fois quand je parle ?

- Mais…

- Je suis sur que c'est la fille Weasmoche !

- Drago ?

- Oh non ! Mon petit fils sera roux ! Il sera roux et aura des taches de rousseurs ! Il deviendra un paria de la société ! Il ne pourra jamais se marier ! Il n'aura jamais d'enfants ! Il sera le dernier des Malfoy !

- Mais…

- Et mon père ! Qu'est-ce que mes parents vont penser de tout ça ? Il va falloir que je le déshérite ! Ou alors, on fait un autre enfant ! Oui c'est ça ! On va faire un autre enfant ! Attends tu as quel âge ? Quarante ans ? Vu ton âge, ça va être compliqué ! Il ne va pas falloir qu'on prenne trop de temps. T'as pas encore eu la ménopause ? Non, non il me semble que c'est bien plus tard. C'est cinquante ans, non ? Quoique maintenant tes ovules sont vieux !

- Drago ?

- Quoi ? Quoi encore ?

- As-tu pensé au fait que les appareils moldus comme les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard et que du coup, Scorpius n'a pas encore vu que tu lui avais envoyé une demande d'ajout ?

- Euh…

- Ah, et mes _vieux_ ovules t'emmerdent !"


	3. Voeux de Mariage

_Salut, voici de nouveaux textes. _

_Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ces reviews ! Merci beaucoup.  
><em>

_Au début je pensais faire un recueil d'OS et de Drabbles juste sur Hermione et Drago et puis en farfouillant dans mes dossiers, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas mal de trucs qui traînaient. Donc les textes seront sur différents personnages. D'ailleurs, dans celui là, même l'ambiance est différente._

_Bon j'ai des problèmes de mise en page, ça fait tout tassé, tout moche... Donc je m'en occuperais un jour si j'ai le courage de me battre contre  
><em>

_Bonne Lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

_Ah oui, tout est à JKR !  
><em>

_Ecchymose : Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Contente que ça te fasse rire :)_

* * *

><p><em>- "T'es moche. Franchement, Hermione Granger, d'un point de vu purement masculin, t'es moche. T'as pas de gros seins, pas de longues jambes, ses cheveux formaient une touffe indomptée lui bouffant la moitié du visage, t'as une taille normale, et surtout, ne se mettait pas en valeur. Mais t'as ce truc. T'as cette petite chose qui fait basculer mon monde. Alors je sais que pas mal de gens pensent que je ne suis pas fait pour toi, que je vais te pourrir la vie, que peut-être tu ne seras pas heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je les emmerde. Parce que tant qu'on sera ensemble, on sera heureux. Nous deux c'était peut-être pas écrit, c'était pas une évidence, et c'est tant mieux. Parce que moi, quand je peux te voir le matin au réveil avec tes yeux bouffis, et ton haleine du matin, ben moi je suis heureux. Parce que ma vie c'est ça. C'est tous ces petits moments où je peux te voir. Tous ces petits où je suis avec toi. Même si je sais que j'ai l'air cul cul en disant ça, ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que je t'aime toi ! Je ne t'aime pas pour ton physique, ta gloire, je t'aime toi. Avec tous tes défauts, avec tes sautes d'humeurs, ton apparence de rat de bibliothèque ou celle de femme fatale que tu prends juste pour moi. J'aime que tu sois jalouse, j'aime que tu bouges tellement quand tu dors, que je me retrouve collé contre le mur en priant pour ne pas me prendre une droite, j'aime que tu saches toujours tout sur tout. J'aime ton obsession pour les causes perdues, j'aime tout chez toi. En fait pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, si aujourd'hui tu me laissais tout seul comme un con devant l'hôtel. Alors oui, je te prends pour femme, et je te supplie de bien vouloir de moi pour essayer d'être un mari potable.<em>

_- Tu sais, pendant longtemps j'ai aimé Ron. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, et c'est même ce que j'ai fait. Je pensais que je passerais toute ma vie avec lui. Et puis, il a rencontré la femme de sa vie. La vraie. Et je ne lui en veux pas. D'ailleurs je le remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Parce que sinon, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Et je n'aurais pas la chance de me lever tous les matins en me demandant ce que tu as encore inventé comme connerie pour me faire tourner en bourrique. J'ai toujours été contre le mariage. Je n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le besoin. Pour moi ces gens qui se mariaient pour montrer leur appartenance à une autre personne étaient débiles. Mais aujourd'hui, je me marie. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi. Que je ne serais jamais à quelqu'un d'autre. Juste toi. J'aime tout chez toi. Et ce que j'aime le plus, c'est que tu as compris mon amour pour Ron et Harry. Tu as compris ce besoin qui fait que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux. Qu'ils sont ma famille. Qu'ils passeront toujours en premiers. Et que sans eux, moi je ne suis rien. Alors oui je sais, c'est notre mariage, et je ne devrais pas avouer devant toute ta famille que j'aime deux autres personnes, mais je sais que toi tu me comprends, et c'est le plus important. Avant, je croyais que le grand amour avec un grand "A" n'existait pas. J'ai toujours été une intellectuelle. J'ai toujours fait passer mon cerveau avant mon cœur, et les rares fois où je l'ai fait j'ai pu rencontrer des personnes exceptionnelles. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais remercier assez Merlin de m'avoir donné la chance de partager ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime Fred. Je t'aime plus que tout et pour toujours. Je t'aime, même quand tu me teins en rousse, juste pour voir quelle tête ça me donne. Je t'aime, même quant tu te lèves à trois heures du matin parce que tu as eu une idée et qu'il faut que tu la partages avec Georges. _

_Et plus que tout, je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de temps, pour que je te dise à quel point je t'aime.  
><em>

- T'as vraiment dis ça à Maman le jour du mariage ?

- Eh oui ma chérie.

- C'est pour ça que Mamy Molly n'aime pas qu'on en parle ?

- Oui. Déjà qu'on était tous en jeans, alors quand en plus, elle a entendu nos vœux de mariage, elle est devenue toute rouge de colère.

- Et Maman, elle était pas fâchée ?

- Non. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rigoler.

- Alors c'est pour ça, que Mamy fait une tête bizarre sur les photos ?

- Oui ma puce. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Bonne nuit ma Puce.

- Bonne nuit Papa ! Demain tu pourras me raconter la fois où Maman elle a eu les cheveux oranges comme toi ?

- Oui ma Puce. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu fasses dodo."


	4. Des galipettes

_Bon alors celui là, il est très très court._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>"Maman, moi aussi je peux faire des galipettes avec vous sous la couette ?"<p> 


	5. Comme un grand !

_Oui je sais le précédent était très très court. Donc en voici un, un tout petit peu plus long._

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir, même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul !_

_Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :)_

* * *

><p>- "Papa !<p>

- …

- Paaaaapa !

- …

- Paaaaaaapa !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Scorpius ?

- J'ai fait pipi !

- Ah. Attends j'appelle ta mère pour qu'elle te change la couche.

- Nan mais j'ai fait pipi dans le pot ! Regarde ! Tout seul comme un grand !

- Scorpius fait doucement avec ça !

- Mais… Regarde t'as vu ? J'ai fait pipi dans le pot comme un grand !

- Scorpius ! Putain si je te dis de faire attention quand tu trimballes ton pot remplit de pisse c'est pas pour rien !

- Maaaaais j'aaaaaai paaaaaas fait exprèèèèèès !

- Oui bah maintenant moi j'ai du pipi partout ! Alors j'espère bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès !"


	6. Les blagues

_Bonjour à tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'étais en "mini-tournée" avec un groupe que je manage et je n'avais pas internet, ni mon ordinateur avec moi._

_J'espère que vous avez passé des bonnes vacances et que votre rentrée s'est bien passée._

_Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez pas, et bonne lecture !_

Ecchymose : Merci de prendre le temps de lire et de laisser une review à chaque chapitre :) A chaque fois, ça me fait super plaisir !

* * *

><p>- "Papa ! Papa !<p>

- Hmm ?

- C'est quoi le bébé d'un poisson ?

- J'en sais rien, Scorpius.

- C'est un poisson pas né !"

* * *

><p>- "Papa ! Papa !<p>

- Oui ?

- J'ai encore une blague !

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

- C'est quoi une soirée entre hiboux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est super chouette !"

* * *

><p>- "Chérie ?<p>

- Quoi ?

- C'est encore long la phase des blagues nulles ?

- Je sais pas. Chez certains ça s'éternise…"


	7. Sadisme

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis contente que le drabble précédent vous ais plu. Voici un petit OS en deux parties. Je vais essayer de poster la deuxième dès que j'aurais un accès Internet. Le problème quand on fait des "mini-tournées" c'est que l'accès à Internet se fait de façon aléatoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul et chiant :)_

_Bonne Lecture et bonne fin de journée !_

Ecchymose : Merci pour ta review :) Oui elle parlait de Drago XD Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que cette nouvelle mini histoire te plaira :) Et encore merci pour tes reviews !_  
><em>

* * *

><p>- "Franchement, je suis sur que ça passe.<p>

- Moi je dis que ça va pas marcher.

- Encore pour Papa, y a aucun soucis. C'est juste Maman qui va gueuler quoi.

- Ça va pas passer. La dernière fois déjà c'était limite avec Papa.

- Mais je te dis qu'on aura aucun soucis.

- T'arrives à croire ce que tu dis de temps en temps ?

- Mais…

- Mais la dernière fois, tu as juste couché avec une Serdaigle dans un couloir et vous avez eu la chance d'être surpris par Neville.

- Et ben justement là ça passera deux fois mieux !

- Mais là, tu as couché avec Rose Weasley ! Et en plus il a fallu que vous fassiez ça sur le bureau de McGonagall !

- Mouais.

- Quoi, mouais ? Papa va te tuer, Maman va hurler, et je te parie cinq gallions que Ron va débarquer pour te tuer une fois que Papa t'aura tuer.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre. Ce coup ci, tu t'es mis dans la merde. Tu te souviens pas du bordel que ç'avait fait quand Ron a appris que sa petite fifille chérie avait un copain ?

- Mais oui, mais la dernière fois, Papa, il a dit que c'était bien que je "tombe pleins de filles".

- Oui mais la dernière fois, déjà, elle remonte à l'an dernier. Et je te rappelle que lui et Maman sont en couple depuis leurs septième année. Et pour lui, tu allais commencer à te calmer avec les filles à partir de ce moment-là. Et je suis sure qu'il a remarqué que tu ne parlais plus de tes nombreuses conquêtes. Et je peux même quasiment affirmer qu'il pense que tu es en couple avec une fille de ton année.

- En même temps, s'il pense ça, il n'a pas totalement tord. Mais il s'entend bien avec Ron, alors je n'arrive pas à voir ce qui pourrait être le problème dans le fait que je sorte avec Rose.

- Des fois, je me demande si on a vraiment la même mère Scorpius.

- Très drôle.

- Nan, mais si ça se trouve, j'ai hérité de l'intelligence de Maman et de la beauté de Papa.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me tuer ?

- Je ne le crois pas. J'en suis sure."

* * *

><p>- "Chérie !<p>

- …

- Hermione !

- Quoi ?

- Hibou de Poudlard !

- Et alors il dit quoi ?

- Oh le con !

- Drago ?

- Je vais le tuer ! Il a osé ! Il a osé faire ça avec elle !

- Qui a fait quoi ?

- Je le déshérite ! Il n'est plus notre enfant !

- Qui ça ?

- A ton avis ? Qui peut être assez con pour faire ça !

- Mais faire quoi ? Donne moi cette lettre !

- Tiens, lis ce que ton fils a eu la bonne idée de faire !

- "_Monsieur et Madame Malfoy (…) Votre fils, Scorpius Malfoy, a été surpris par le Professeur de Botanique Monsieur Neville Longdubat, en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Mademoiselle Rose Weasley, dans la salle de Métamorphose, sur le bureau du Professeur Minerva McGonagall hier soir à vingt-trois heures trente. Suite à ces infractions au règlement de l'école, je vous prie de bien vouloir venir chercher votre fils ce soir à mon bureau à dix-huit heures. Il sera renvoyé pour une période de vingt et un jours, et à cette exclusion, s'ajoute des retenues qui auront lieu tous les mercredi soir de vingt heures trente à vingt deux heures pour une période de trois mois. Ces sanctions peuvent paraître lourdes, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit, même s'il s'est écoulé un an, depuis la dernière infraction que nous avons pu __prouver__. (…) Monsieur Harry Potter, Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor, Professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal, Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard."_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais il va pas bien ce garçon !

- Tu te rends compte ? Coucher avec une Weasley ! Je suis sur que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour me pourrir la vie !

- Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? TON fils s'envoie en l'air sur le bureau de Minerva, et toi tout ce que tu retiens c'est que c'était avec Rose ! En plus je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à Rose !

- Mais elle est rousse ! Et c'est une Weasley ! Une Weasley ! Tu te rends compte que maintenant mon nom si beau, si parfait va être associé à ce nom tout pourri !

- Des fois je me demande pourquoi je me suis mariée avec toi…

- Et nos petits enfants vont être roux, et il y aura un lien de parenté entre moi et les Weasley ! Je ne pourrais plus échapper à tous leurs repas, ça va être une horreur !

- Je voudrais pas te vexer chéri, mais on assiste déjà aux repas des Weasley et tu as un lien de parenté avec eux.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas demandé. Teddy est le fils de Nymphadora et Remus Lupin, et Nymphadora était la fille d'Andromeda qui elle même était la sœur de ta mère. Ce qui fait que Teddy est ton cousin et comme il est marié avec Victoire et qu'ils ont eu un enfant, tu as un lien de parenté avec les Weasley. En plus, ton nom est déjà associé aux Weasley, vu qu'on passe pas mal de temps chez eux, et que tu travailles avec Bill, et que tu sors avec Ron et Harry.

- Ma vie est un cauchemar.

- Non, non. Par contre maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à trouver les punitions qui vont faire de celle de notre fils un enfer. Parce que crois moi, il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

- A mon avis, une semaine chez Papy Lucius après qu'on lui ait dit ce qu'il a fait, ce sera pas mal. Et une semaine de cours avec toi, et crois moi il ne recommencera plus.

- Chéri. Il est exclu de Poudlard pour vingt jours. Il en reste encore sept à occuper.

- C'est pas un soucis. On va lui faire faire toutes les tâches ingrates de la maison…

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui va être dur la dedans.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir ma phrase, j'aurais pu te dire qu'il ne pourra pas se servir de la magie. Il va donc avoir la chance de passer la tondeuse dans le parc du Manoir, de faire les écuries, de faire le ménage dans le Manoir… Tu vas voir, il va A-DO-RER !

- Et je pense même à un truc pour l'achever.

- Quoi ?

- Un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Dispensé par mes soins."

* * *

><p>- "PAAANSY !<p>

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- TA fille ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! A chaque fois qu'il y a un problème tu peux être sure que c'est ta fille !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ce coup ci ? Elle a eu l'audace de regarder les fesses d'un garçon ?

- Elle a fait pire.

- Quoi ? Elle les a touché ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Comment ça en quelque sorte. Soit elle l'a fait, soit elle ne l'a pas fait. On ne peux pas "en quelque sorte" toucher les fesses de quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas si elle les a touché parce que toi, en général tu ne le fais pas à tous les coups !

- Alors là, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes.

- Elle a couché avec un mec.

- C'est pas si grave que ça !

- J'ai pas fini.

- Pour toi, il y a plus grave qu'elle couche avec quelqu'un ?

- C'était Scorpius Malfoy.

- Ah. Je me disais bien que ça allait arriver un jour.

- Et tu veux pas savoir comment je sais ça ?

- Tu les as espionné ?

- Ils ont été surpris par Neville. Ils étaient en train de faire la chose dans la salle de Métamorphoses de McGonagall et plus précisément sur son bureau ! Sur son bureau !

- Ah. Oui. D'accord.

- Tiens lis la lettre.

_- "Madame et Monsieur Weasley (…)Votre fille, Rose Weasley, a été surprise par le Professeur de Botanique Monsieur Neville Longdubat, en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Monsieur Scorpius Malfoy, dans la salle de Métamorphose, sur le bureau du Professeur Minerva McGonagall hier soir à vingt-trois heures trente. Suite à ces infractions au règlement de l'école, je vous prie de bien vouloir venir chercher votre fille ce soir à mon bureau à dix-huit heures. Elle sera renvoyée pour une période de vingt et un jours, et à cette exclusion, s'ajoute des retenues qui auront lieu tous les mercredi soir de vingt heures trente à vingt deux heures pour une période de trois mois. Ces sanctions peuvent paraître lourdes, mais vu le poste occupé par votre fille (Préfète en Chef), elle est censée représenter l'autorité et l'Ecole. Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait en enfreignant le règlement. Ses punitions sont exemplaires, afin de montrer au reste des élèves n'est en aucun cas toléré par l'Ecole. (…) Monsieur Harry Potter, Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor, Professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal, Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard."_

- Je. Vais. La. Tuer.

- Tu ne crois pas que les sanctions seront assez lourdes ?

- Oh non. Je vais appeler Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle a prévu de faire subir à son fils, et Rose aura le droit au même traitement. J'y crois pas ! Elle a osé coucher avec le fils du décoloré ! Le décoloré bordel !

- Justement le décoloré, c'est pas ton ami ?"

_J'essaie de poster la suite le plus vite possible :)_


	8. Sadisme 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :) Je sais que ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais apparemment, en deuxième année de droit, __le concept de temps libre ou de vie sociale n'est pas connu des profs. _

_Voici la deuxième partie de "Sadisme". J'espère que ça vous plaira. Personnellement je ne suis pas super contente de la fin, mais bon... Comme d'habitude dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Bonne Lecture :)_

Ecchymose : Je suis contente que ça te plaise :) J'avoue que les réactions paternelles sont assez sympas à écrire ! Et que les imaginer péter des câbles comme ça est assez marrant. Pour ce qui était de la tournée, mon meilleur ami a monté un groupe et c'est son ex qui était leur manager jusqu'à cet été. Ils se sont séparés et j'ai repris le flambeau. Sauf qu'ils ne m'ont pas dit toutes les dates qu'ils avaient et je me suis retrouvée à partir du jour au lendemain, en "tournée" :)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter était connu pour être quelqu'un de courageux. Il avait survécu à l'Avada Kedavra alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il avait affronté Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année. En deuxième année, il avait sauvé la vie de celle qui aujourd'hui partageait sa vie. Lors de sa troisième année, il avait sauvé Buck et son parrain d'une mort certaine. En quatrième année il avait échappé pour la quatrième fois à Lord Voldemort. En cinquième année, il avait une nouvelle fois, échappé à Voldemort. Et pour finir il avait tué Lord Voldemort. Et depuis maintenant vingt ans, il enseignait à Poudlard. Allez savoir pourquoi il avait accepté le poste de directeur adjoint lorsque Neville le lui avait proposé suite à sa prise de fonction de Directeur de Poudlard, quand Minerva McGonagall, avait souhaité retrouver son premier amour, l'enseignement. Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter souhaitait être partout, mais certainement pas dans ce bureau. Même la présence de Minerva à ses côtés n'arrivait pas à le rassurer. Il avait en face de lui, Ron Weasley, rouge de fureur. Drago Malfoy, dont les yeux de lançaient des éclairs, malgré son masque d'impassibilité,. Hermione Granger-Malfoy avait sa veine de la colère (sur la tempe) qui battait dangereusement et ses narines frémissantes faisaient penser à un taureau enragé. Seule, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, arborait un sourire en coin, ce qui selon Harry ne présageait rien de bon. Au milieu de tous ces adultes, Scorpius Malfoy (son filleul) arborait un air nonchalant et Rose Weasley (sa filleule) entortillait une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts (signe de grande nervosité). Harry se disait que Blaise et Théo devait crever d'envie de voir le spectacle, et même Neville qui normalement ne devait pas venir, avait réussi à s'incruster prétextant un besoin de parler avec les parents. Il le savait bien lui, ce qu'il voulait voir Neville. Il voulait voir la réaction de Drago et Ron lorsque ces derniers apprendraient que leurs enfants ne faisaient pas que coucher ensemble. Ces imbéciles s'aimaient ! Et Harry trouvait vraiment stupide d'avoir réussi à survivre à Voldemort pour mourir à cause des conneries de ses filleuls !<p>

- "Bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes réunis ce soir.

- Ça c'est sur qu'on ne risque pas d'oublier, ce que son pervers de fils à fait.

- Ron !

- En même temps, à ce qui se dit, ta fille n'avait pas l'air trop récalcitrante non plus !

- Drago !

- Hum. Je disais donc, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

- Abrège Potter. Laisse moi ramener ce petit con, que je puisse le tuer tranquillement…

- Profites-en pour le castrer qu'il ne salisse plus ma fille.

- Ron ! Maintenant ça suffit !

- Mais… Pansy ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait à notre fille ?

- Oh ! Ca va ! C'est pas non plus comme si c'était la première fois !

- QUOI !"

A ce moment là, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

- "Maman ! T'étais au courant ?

- Sérieusement ! Vous pensiez qu'ils faisaient quoi ? Qu'ils jouaient au Scrabble enfermé dans une chambre ?

- Mais… Mais… Ma petite fille, mon petit bébé !

- Oh, ça va ! A leur âge on avait déjà fait pire !"

A ce moment là, une fenêtre explosa. Tout le monde se tourna vers une Rose Weasley écarlate.

- "Et en plus d'être rousse, elle est pas foutue de contrôler sa magie. Super !

- T'as quoi contre les roux exactement Malfoy ?

- Moi ? Mais rien Weasley. Je n'oserais jamais dire quelque chose contre les roux…

- Pauvre con !

- Messieurs un peu de calme s'il vous plaît !

- Oh ça va, hein ! Si c'était Albus dans ce bureau et toi à notre place, t'en dirais pas tant !

- Mais justement je n'ai encore rien dit…

- Maintenant, vous allez la fermer ! TOUS !

- Suite au hurlement de Minerva McGonagall, le silence se fit dans le bureau.

- "Hermione, Drago, Ron et Pansy êtes-vous d'accord avec les sanctions prises ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, alors dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller.

- Au revoir Minerva. Drago, Scorpius on y va ! Harry à dimanche midi. Ron j'espère que tu te seras calmé d'ici là ! Et Pansy, je t'appelle ce soir. J'ai repéré une robe qui devrait te plaire. Quand à toi Neville, j'attends toujours mon flacon. Ah, et Rose, on passe te prendre ce soir à vingt-deux heures pétantes avec Drago et Scorpius. Tes parents sont au courant, ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais te tuer. Tu vas juste passer une semaine avec Scorpius chez les parents de Drago. Ce ne sera pas la peine de prendre ta baguette, ton portable ou ton mp3. Par contre, prends des bottes de pluie, des gros pulls, et des vieux jeans qui ne craignent rien. Bien sur vous serez dans des chambres séparées. Et ne pensez même pas à discuter. Cette décision est définitive. Que vous ayez envie de vous envoyer en l'air ? Pourquoi pas. Mais que vous le fassiez sur le bureau de Minerva, alors que le couvre feu est passé, et qu'en plus vous réussissiez l'exploit de vous faire virer de Poudlard pour une période de _vingt__ et un jours_ ? C'est intolérable ! Inacceptable ! Même nous nous n'avons pas réussi ! Et pourtant on a eu Ombrage comme "directrice" ! Ombrage nom de Dieu ! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point vous avez pu me décevoir ! Nous décevoir ! On vous faisait confiance ! Alors je vous préviens, je ne tolérerais aucune pleurnicherie, aucune jérémiade ! Rien ! Et si j'entends le moindre murmure, le moindre mot, je vous étripe ! C'est bien compris ? Je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire ! J'espère que vous allez faire rentrer dans vos petites cervelles que maintenant il faut grandir ! Et que se faire virer de son école n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Que faire l'amour est une belle chose ! Et qu'on ne doit pas la dégrader en décidant de "baiser", pas la peine de faire ces têtes appelons les choses par leurs noms, sur le bureau d'un de vos professeurs ! Et encore moins quand il s'agit de celui de Minerva McGonagall ! Une des meilleures professeurs que Poudlard a eu entre ses murs !"

Au moment où Hermione avait commencé à hurler, tout le monde se figeât. Les deux adolescents n'osaient plus respirer de peur de faire trop de bruit. Le sourire jusqu'alors narquois de Pansy devint immense. Ron et Drago qui jusque là se regardaient en chien de faïence, s'arrêtèrent pour profiter du spectacle qu'offrait une Hermione en colère. Neville ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, il avait eu peur de rater un des célèbre pétage de plombs d'Hermione. Harry et Minerva restèrent stoïque. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre Hermione ?

.

.

.

.

_21h59. Domicile des Weasley-Parkinson. _

- "Rose t'as fini de préparer tes affaires ?

- Mais Maman, pourquoi je dois aller chez les grands parents de Scorpius ?

- Tu veux peut-être que je demande à Hermione de te ré-expliquer ? Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera ravie.

- Non, mais…

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Tu fais ce que dit ta mère. Tu veux faire la grande fille ? Très bien. Tu assumes tes actes. Jusqu'au bout.

- Mais Papa ! Tu ne les aimes pas ! Pourquoi je devrais aller là-bas ?

- Peut-être que je ne les aimes pas. Mais je te jure que quand tu vas revenir de là-bas. Parce que tu vas vraiment y aller, ce n'est pas une menace en l'air, tu auras compris la signification d'assumer ses actes.

- Mais j'assume très bien mes actes !

- Alors pourquoi tu marchandes pour ne pas y aller ?

- Parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aller chez eux !

_POP !_

- Ron, Pansy.

- Hermione, Drago. Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Bof.

- Disons que Scorpius a essayé de faire céder son Père. Et que ça n'a pas marché. J'ai eu Lucius par cheminée. Voici le programme de la semaine. Je vous le lis, peut-être ? Histoire que Rose ait une idée de ce qui l'attend.

- Vas-y. Je rêve depuis qu'on a reçu la convocation de voir sa tête se décomposer enfin !

_Le lever aura lieu tous les jours à six heures trente. Vingt minutes seront consacrées à la toilette. Le petit déjeuner aura lieu tous les jours à six heures cinquante et il durera une heure. Suite à cela, les enfants débarrasseront la table, feront la vaisselle et le ménage de la cuisine pendant une heure. A neuf heures, une inspection des chambres aura lieu. Les lits devront être faits. Le linge devra être plié. A neuf heures dix, ils seront attendus aux écuries, qu'ils devront nettoyer (changement de la paille si besoin). A dix heures, ils devront aller soit dans la carrière, soit dans le manège afin d'aplanir le sol. A dix heures trente, ils devront retourner au Manoir. Là, ils auront une demie heure pour prendre une douche, se changer et redescendre dans la cuisine. De onze heures à midi, ils prépareront le repas du déjeuner sous la surveillance des Elfes de Maison. A midi, ils devront dresser la table. Le repas commencera à midi et quart et durera une heure trente. Comme pour le petit déjeuner, ils débarrasseront, feront la vaisselle et le ménage, ils auront une heure pour effectuer ces diverses tâches. Nous avons décidé d'être généreux et de leur accorder une pause de quinze minutes entre le repas et le cours. De quinze heures à dix-huit heures trente, ils assisteront à un cours de bonne conduite en société dispensé par Narcissa ou moi selon le sujet du jour. Ils auront droit à une nouvelle pause qui aura lieu de dix-huit heures trente à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Ils seront de nouveau attendu en cuisine, où ils prépareront le repas sous la surveillance des Elfes de Maison jusqu'à dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Puis, ils dresseront la table de dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq à vingt heures. Le dîner commencera à vingt heures cinq et se terminera à vingt et une heures trente. A la fin du dîner, ils auront une demie heure pour faire leur toilette avant de dormir. L'extinction des feux aura lieu à vingt-deux heures. Ce programme se déroulera tous les jours de la même manière. Ils ne pourront pratiquer la magie sous aucune de ses formes. Aucun retard ne sera toléré sous peine de sanction. Cordialement, Lucius Malfoy._

- Quand je pense que tu trouvais que j'étais un père tyrannique Rose…

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous a interdit l'utilisation de la magie ? Même quand on était plus jeune avec Drago, Théo et Blaise, on a jamais eu ce genre de punition. Donnes-moi ta baguette, Rose.

- Mais maman…

- Il me semblait qu'Hermione avait dit "pas de jérémiade, de plainte" ? intervint Drago pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

- …

- Allez, Scorpius, Rose, on y va !

- Juste, je peux parler avec Papa avant qu'on parte ?

- Faites vite !"

.

.

.

.

_22h04. Domicile des Weasley-Parkinson, salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée_

- "Tu me détestes ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me détestes, hein ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tu m'envoies chez Lucius Malfoy.

- Je ne te déteste pas. Tu es ma fille. Tu es ma Rose. Je t'aimerais toujours. Quoique tu fasses.

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'envoies chez les Malfoy ?

- Parce que je veux que tu comprennes que tes actes ont des conséquences. Que tu aies un petit ami, d'accord. Que tu aies des, hum, des relations sexuelles. C'est normal. Mais que tu manques de respect à ce point à Minerva… Je ne peux pas le tolérer. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du peu d'importance que tu apportes à tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour toi ? C'est une amie de la famille. On a combattu à ses côtés pendant la Guerre. Elle assiste à toutes les fêtes Weasley, et à certains repas du Dimanche, et c'est comme ça que tu la traites ?

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Je ne te déteste pas. Je suis juste déçu. Je pensais que tu savais que tous tes actes ont de l'importance. Je pensais que tu étais le genre de personne qui respecte tout le monde. J'étais persuadé que l'histoire de notre famille t'apprendrait que toute personne à droit au respect. Et ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Ça ne marchera pas. Pas cette fois. Ce que tu as fait est trop grave.

- Papa… Je suis désolée. Vraiment.

- A dans une semaine, Rose. J'espère que ce séjour chez Lucius te fera grandir."

.

.

.

.

_22h15. Manoir de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy._

- "Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder Minerva dans les yeux.

- Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé faire ça, sur son bureau. Tu te rends compte Lucius ?

- Je te signale que Drago a fait la même chose, Cissa.

- Oui, mais il avait l'intelligence de ne pas se faire prendre.

- Il n'est pas mon fils pour rien. Par contre en ce qui concerne Scorpius, c'est sûrement de chez Hermione que vient ce manque de discrétion…"

"POP"

- "Père, mère.

- Drago, Hermione, je suis contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Narcissa Malfoy, avant de se tourner vers Scorpius et Rose. Quand à vous, je n'ai pas très envie de vous parler pour le moment. Maëlle !

- Oui Maîtresse ?

- Conduit ces deux là, dans leurs chambres.

- Narcissa, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour ce que vous faites. Je pensais que ses problèmes de comportement avaient cessé. Mais apparemment il tient de son père.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Disons que Drago n'a jamais été un grand fan du règlement. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi Lucius, vu que pendant sa septième année vous avez financé une partie du rachat des livres de la bibliothèque pour que son dossier scolaire ne soit pas entaché par ses bêtises.

- Hum. Ce que vous êtes en train de dire est totalement faux !

- Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison. Sur ce, bonne soirée. Nous devons encore aller voir Ron et Pansy pour leur expliquer la suite des événements.

- A bientôt. On vous enverra des lettres régulièrement pour vous tenir informés de ce qu'il se passe."

.

.

.

.

_20h30, Maison des Roses, de nos jours…_

- "Et voilà, ma puce.

- Mais après i s'est passé quoi Papa ?

- Et bien après cette très très grosse punition, Papa et Maman ont arrêtés de faire des bêtises.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que, cette punition leur a fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas enfreindre le règlement.

- Et moi suis née quand ?

- Très très longtemps après ça. Avant de t'avoir, Papa et Maman ont profité de leurs jeunesses. On a fait pleins de voyages.

- Et moi ? J'aurais quand mon bébé ?

- Pas avant tes trente ans ma puce. Et maintenant, il faut que tu dormes.

- Pou'quoi ?

- Parce que demain, on va chez Grand Papy Lucius pour ton anniversaire. Et que tu veux être en forme pour tes cadeaux, non ?

- Si j'demande à Pépé Lu, il me dira c'que c'était ta punition ?

- Je ne crois pas ma Puce. Allez maintenant il faut dormir. Par contre si tu veux me faire plaisir, continue de l'appeler Pépé Lu. Et si tu pouvais le faire devant tout le monde, ce serait génial.

- D'acco. Bonne nuit Papa.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur."


End file.
